Tempête Meurtrière
by tilunarou
Summary: Os écrit pour le concours spécial Quileutes du DAL Une vague de meurtres sévit dans la réserve, la Meute est à cran. Qui ose tuer ces jeunes loups? Les survivants comptent bien le découvrir.


**Tempête Meurtrière**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

**Notes **: Merci à Sophie pour la correction !:)

A La Push, une réserve indienne située dans l'Etat de Washington, un garçon du nom de Quil Ateara est mort. La nouvelle de cette tragédie fait très vite le tour de la réserve et se répand comme une traînée de poudre jusqu'à Forks, une ville située non loin du lieu de drame.

Toute une tribu, les Quileutes, est en émoi à l'annonce de cette horrible découverte. Quil était un gentil garçon que tout le monde appréciait. Il n'était aucunement fauteur de troubles et quiconque l'avait tué ne pouvait être qu'un monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié. Les Quileutes pensent aussitôt aux vampires qui peuplent les frontières voisines et décident de mener leur propre vengeance, leur propre bataille face à ces monstres sans cœur.

Mais la sagesse de Sam leur rappelle que nulle odeur de sang-froid n'a été découverte autour du corps de Quil ni où que ce soit d'autre dans la forêt. Les blessures de Quil ne sont pas des marques que peuvent laisser un vampire. Ils sont donc à exclure des suspects, au plus grand désarroi des loups qui avaient vu là un moyen idéal d'éradiquer ces horribles personnes une fois pour toutes.

Peut-être faut-il préciser que Quil n'est nullement un garçon ordinaire. Certes, c'est un Indien, mais il a la particularité de se transformer en loup. Il ne s'agit pas d'un don quelconque mais plutôt d'un héritage qu'il a obtenu de sa famille. Les Quileutes ont depuis plusieurs générations cette capacité à se transformer, surtout lorsque des vampires viennent vivre à proximité de leur réserve. Par conséquent, plus il y a de vampires, plus les transformations se multiplient.

L'arrivée de la famille Cullen en ville, il y a quelques années de ça, a provoqué la transformation de Quil et de celle de ses amis les plus proches, Embry Call et Jacob Black. Depuis ce jour, ils forment, avec d'autres garçons, une meute où règne une ambiance bonne enfant et agréable, où il fait bon vivre, malgré les difficultés qu'ils ont pu rencontrer dans le passé.

La perte de Quil crée un déchirement parmi les membres de la meute, laquelle perd un véritable frère. La soif de vengeance et le désir de trouver le coupable sont palpables et chacun des loups, ainsi que leurs familles sont à fleur de peau.

Le chef Swan, shérif de Forks, est mis sur le coup, aidé de ses amis Billy Black et Harry Clearwater. Les indices sont malheureusement minces et aucune piste ne peut être sérieusement remontée et envisagée. Personne ne sait qui est l'auteur de ce meurtre affreux, ni si cela recommencera.

Deux jours plus tard, l'incontournable se produit : un deuxième corps est découvert, marquant ainsi le début d'une série noire sur la Réserve.

En plein cœur des bois, Embry Call est retrouvé sauvagement lacéré et mutilé. A tel point que son visage n'est que difficilement identifiable par la police et par ses parents. Le jeune Seth Clearwater a fait cette funeste découverte alors qu'il effectuait sa ronde habituelle dans cette zone. Dès qu'il l'a vu, étendu là, sans vie, il s'est mis à hurler à la mort et s'est couché près de lui, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la meute. Son cri déchirant a ému tout le monde et sa sœur Léah a dû l'arracher de force au corps gisant d'Embry pour pouvoir le ramener chez eux avant que la police n'arrive et ne les découvre sous leur forme de loup.

Une seconde veillée est alors organisée, deux jours seulement après la première. Sanglots, pleurs, prières et recueillements animent la commémoration de leur frère disparu et bien-aimé.

Le désir de vengeance et la haine peuvent se lire sur certains visages, désireux de venir à bout de cet odieux personnage qui ose s'attaquer à leur fratrie. Les jeunes loups sont à fleur de peau tandis que les aînés tentent de les raisonner et de les calmer.

L'atmosphère est tendue et personne n'ose s'approcher de la réserve, même les jeunes de Forks qui habituellement viennent passer le week-end au bord de l'océan. Les lieux deviennent vite lugubres et sans vie, quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel pour la Push.

L'enquête ne donne rien, aucune trace du tueur n'est détectée. Il semble qu'il soit beaucoup trop malin pour se faire prendre. Les loups passent leur temps à flairer les bois, à chercher des indices que la police ne serait pas à même de trouver mais sans résultat. Le tueur est fort et se démène durement pour confondre les indices ou les effacer afin qu'ils échappent à tout le monde.

Lorsque Léah Clearwater entre chez elle en fracassant presque la porte, son frère dans les bras, son père est à deux doigts de faire une attaque cardiaque et sa mère se jette sur eux, inquiète comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Il y a du sang partout et Seth semble mort. Mais il ne l'est pas, un faible battement de cœur persiste et redonne à toute la famille un espoir pour qu'il survive. Très vite, le reste de la meute est au complet dans le grand salon des Clearwater, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles du jeune garçon. Les loups ont cette faculté de vite récupérer, malgré les souffrances que cela engendre. Mais cette fois, Seth est vraiment au plus mal.

La sentence tombe une heure après : Seth est entre la vie et la mort, plongé dans un profond coma. Il s'en remettra peut-être mais si c'est le cas, il en gardera des séquelles. Tout le peuple Quileute est choqué et abattu et se demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer pour que ce meurtrier s'en prenne ainsi à toute la meute. Le ton monte très vite entre eux et la paranoïa fait bientôt place à la sagesse qui les anime habituellement.

**« Il s'agit forcément de l'un de nous ! »** Accuse Léah. **« Qui d'autre savait où se trouvait Seth à cet instant précis ? »**

**« Ne raconte pas de sottises Léah, aucun de nous n'est capable de faire ça à Seth, c'est comme un frère pour nous. »** Dit Jacob.

**« Un frère qui est en train de mourir ! » **Hurle-t-elle.

**« Tu pourrais très bien être la meurtrière ! Mais tu aurais laissé Seth en vie pour ne pas ****avoir à le tuer et te disculper de tes actes ! »** Rétorque Paul.

**« Espèce de salaud, jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose ! »** Grogne-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Sam, Jacob et Jared réagissent au quart de tour pour les séparer. S'ensuivent des grognements, des cris, des claquements de mâchoires et des supplications, lesquelles proviennent exclusivement de Sue Clearwater.

**« Les enfants, ne vous déchirez pas ainsi ! Seth est mourant et vous ne lui rendez pas service en faisant ça ! » **Supplie-t-elle.

**« Sue a raison. Que chacun rentre chez soi et nous laisse en paix ! »** Tonne Harry.

**«Réfléchissez à tout cela et serrez-vous plutôt les coudes pour trouver une solution ! »**

Léah lâche la gorge de Paul et retourne auprès de son frère, tandis que Sam annonce qu'il y aura une sorte de conseil le lendemain pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque contre leur agresseur. Ils savent qu'ils se sont conduits comme des gosses mais la pression est trop forte. Deux loups ont été tués et un est dans le coma. La situation est grave et surtout, elle est hors de contrôle. Ils ne sont pas habitués à être menés ainsi par le bout du nez et cela ne leur plaît pas du tout.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'attaque de Seth et le tueur semble s'être calmé. Plus aucune attaque, plus aucun meurtre. La meute ainsi que la police de Forks, toujours menée par le Chef Swan, n'ont toujours rien trouvé et le meurtrier est toujours dans la nature quelque part.

Les plans de Sam ne fonctionnent pas malgré tous les efforts qu'il réunit pour venir à bout de cette enquête.

Lorsque Seth se réveille enfin, l'espoir renaît : le jeune loup sera certainement en mesure de livrer son agresseur, il racontera tout, dans les moindres détails. Léah l'a veillé nuit et jour, lui parlant sans cesse afin qu'il n'oublie pas sa voix, qu'il ne tombe pas dans les abîmes de la mort. Cela fonctionne et lorsqu'il lui serre la main pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle a du mal à y croire. Elle est folle de joie et appelle aussitôt ses parents.

Malheureusement, l'euphorie ne dure pas. Seth est totalement amnésique et ne se souvient de rien concernant l'attaque. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler quoi que ce soit, au grand désespoir de sa famille. Cette affaire tourne décidément en rond et Léah commence à bouillir intérieurement. Ainsi, « il » s'en tire encore à bon compte. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

**« Il va falloir forcer le destin ! »** Annonce Jacob de but en blanc lors d'un autre conseil mené par Sam.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Demande Sam.

**« Le provoquer, l'amener à nous. Le forcer à recommencer ! »**

**« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »**

**« Sam ! Il n'y a que comme ça que ça fonctionnera ! »**

**« Et si ça échoue et que quelqu'un d'autre est tué ? Cela n'aura servi à rien ! »**

**« Alors chassons ensemble et pas séparément, ainsi nous pourrons nous protéger les uns les autres ! »**

**« Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Jacob ! Quil et Embry sont morts et Seth est un légume sur pattes ! L'enjeu est plus fort que ça ! »**

En mâle Alpha qu'il est, Sam a forcément le dessus sur les autres et à ce niveau-là, Jacob ne peut que se soumettre à lui. Lui-même aurait pu tenir ce rôle mais il l'a refusé, ne voulant prendre aucune responsabilité dans la meute, ne voulant surtout pas commander quiconque. Aujourd'hui, il doit seulement obéir et c'est ce qu'il fait. A regret. Il abdique en laissant Sam continuer la discussion et élaborer un plan, à sa façon.

Sam ordonne donc encore plus de rondes, plus de recherches dans l'immense forêt qui entoure la Réserve. Jared et Jacob ce soir, Sam et Paul demain soir et ainsi de suite. Léah reste auprès de son frère pour le moment, elle est trop secouée pour être au meilleur niveau, même si elle prétend le contraire. Comme les autres, elle doit se soumettre aux ordres de l'Alpha. Même contre son gré.

Les jours passent et Seth va de mieux en mieux, il s'est très vite remis. Les loups guérissent rapidement, c'est une de leurs capacités. Cependant, il doit rester à couvert à la réserve afin de ne pas subir une éventuelle vengeance de son agresseur. Il râle et tourne en rond toute la journée, pestant de ne pouvoir rien faire pour venger ses frères décédés.

Ce soir-là, Jacob et Jared viennent le voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils sont inquiets et pensent que Sam ne prend pas les bonnes décisions, que ses plans vont les mener directement au casse-pipe. Ils décident de rendre une petite visite à Paul pour qu'il se rallie à eux et essaient de le faire changer d'avis. Il est celui qui a le plus d'influence sur Sam et il devient donc leur seul espoir.

**« Paul est bien trop proche de Sam pour lui désobéir ou contrecarrer ses plans. C'est de la folie ! » **

**« Léah, il faut essayer. On ne va tout de même pas attendre que l'un d'entre nous se fasse tuer ! »**

**« Ils ont raison. Je suis avec vous les mecs ! » **Les encourage Seth. **« Appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de renfort. »**

**« Seth, toi tu restes ici, compris ? »**

**« Je t'en prie Jacob, je suis guéri maintenant. » **

**« Léah, je compte sur toi pour faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule. »**

Elle acquiesce et les deux amis partent enfin en direction de chez Paul. A quelques mètres de sa maison, cependant, quelque chose les alerte. A l'unisson, ils se mettent aux aguets et cherchent la source de leur malaise. Une odeur forte et nauséabonde leur envahit les narines : du sang, beaucoup de sang. Ni une ni deux ils se transforment en loup et préviennent mentalement Léah et Sam de venir les rejoindre. La louve répond favorablement tandis que Sam reste muet et introuvable. Et si… ?

**« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Sam ! Paul a dû le tuer ! » **Grogna Jared.

**« L'enfoiré ! Il s'en prend directement à l'Alpha, il a du culot ! »**

Mais ils se trompent, la vérité est toute autre : c'est le corps de Paul qu'ils retrouvent sans vie au milieu du salon. Son corps est presque méconnaissable, lardé de ce qui semble être des coups de griffes… Une porte claque et Jacob bondit en dehors de la maison, juste à temps pour voir Sam, nu comme un ver, s'enfuir au loin, encore maculé du sang de son frère. Quelques minutes suffisent aux loups pour tout comprendre et se lancer à sa poursuite, toutes dents dehors. Seth les a finalement rejoints, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Jacob. Sam est fort et vigoureux et il les devance mais la rage qui habite désormais la meute leur permet de surmonter tout cela et de vite rattraper leur acolyte, lequel a de nouveau retrouvé sa forme de loup.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils peuvent tout entendre, tout lire dans les pensées de leur Alpha. Et ce qu'ils entendent les horrifient et les tétanisent à la fois.

Sam a tué de sang froid Quil, Embry et Paul, sous sa forme de loup. Il le revendique et en est fier, il jure même de continuer et de tuer tous les autres membres de la meute pour être enfin débarrassé de son rôle d'Alpha et de chef de meute qu'il hait et qu'on lui a donné parce que Jacob l'a refusé. Il déteste devoir être ami avec les sang-froid, il déteste l'idée de ce traité minable, il déteste même sa forme de loup qu'il a été obligé de prendre il y a de ça quelques années. Tout le répugne, il ne veut plus de tout cela.

Celui qui était considéré comme le plus sage de la meute est devenu complètement fou, la seule solution qu'il a trouvée est de tuer tous les membres un par un et ainsi de briser tout ce qui les unissait, à jamais.

**« Il faudra que tu nous affrontes tous ensemble alors, car on ne va pas se laisser faire ! » **Grogne Jacob.** « Aucun de nous ne laissera un autre loup mourir ! »**

Les autres approuvent et redoublent de vitesse pour rattraper Sam. Il dirige la troupe vers les falaises de telle sorte que bientôt il n'y aura pas d'autre issue que le combat… ou le vide. Les pensées de Sam sont sombres et meurtrières et ne laissent aucun doute sur ses intentions finales. Tous sont prévenus, il combattra jusqu'au bout pour tous les tuer, coûte que coûte.

Le dénouement est proche, tout le monde le sent mais personne ne sait de quoi il sera fait. Qui vivra ? Qui mourra ? Nul ne le sait.

Les falaises sont là et brusquement, Sam s'arrête et fait demi-tour, bondissant sur Jared, toutes griffes dehors. Des couinements se font entendre puis des grognements, des claquements de mâchoire et encore des couinements. Les autres viennent au secours de leur frère, tentant de maîtriser Sam et de le mobiliser mais il est fort et animé par une telle rage qu'il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Tous en prennent pour leur grade : coups, griffures et morsures. Rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter dans leur lutte, excepté la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Les loups n'ont pas envie de tuer Sam car c'est contre toutes leurs valeurs que d'éliminer l'un des leurs. Peut-être peuvent-ils seulement le blesser assez pour l'assommer et le faire arrêter mais Sam est fort et semble aussi solide qu'une montagne géante.

Jacob hurle lorsque que son ex chef de meute lui enfonce ses crocs dans la gorge et sent une douleur atroce le déchirer. Léah vient à la rescousse immédiatement mais Sam la repousse d'un bon coup de patte et l'envoie valser à quelques mètres de là. Seth grogne et se jette sur l'agresseur, le mordant férocement au flanc avant de se faire éjecter de la même manière que sa sœur.

**« Tu n'en as pas eu assez Seth ? Cette fois, je ne te louperai pas ! Tu mourras pour de bon ! »**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sam ! » **Grogne-t-il en se redressant aussitôt. **« Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout, je m'y suis préparé cette fois. »**

S'ensuit une lutte acharnée entre les deux loups, une sorte de revanche qu'ils attendent depuis longtemps. Jared, Léah et Jacob les encerclent rapidement, afin d'intervenir dès que cela s'avèrera nécessaire. Seth se bat bien mais il est encore jeune et manque cruellement d'expérience dans le combat. La meute ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. Léah est la plus inquiète de tous, il s'agit de son frère et elle refuse qu'il meure. Ce serait trop dur pour elle et pour ses parents de le perdre.

Seth saigne déjà beaucoup et Sam n'est pas en meilleur état que lui. Le benjamin de la meute avance vers Sam qui lui recule pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. Est-ce une ruse pour mieux rebondir ensuite ? Nul ne peut le savoir. Il s'évertue à penser à tout autre chose afin de ne pas dévoiler ses plans. Les quatre loups avancent désormais vers lui, le dirigeant dangereusement vers les falaises. Il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper comme s'il voulait sauter afin d'échapper à la bagarre, au dénouement final de cet affront.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait : il saute, de manière magistrale, droit dans le vide, sous le regard médusé des autres loups qui ne réagissent que trop tard, malheureusement. Sam a l'habitude de sauter des falaises, c'est un de ses passe-temps favoris et il en réchappera très certainement.

La défaite est cuisante et tous sont choqués par la lâcheté de Sam. Il a sauté, tout bonnement.

**« Le ****traître**** ! Le lâche ! » **S'indigne Seth. **« Il va certainement s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demande-t-il à Jacob.

Ce dernier ne peut qu' hocher la tête d'approbation. Sam s'en sort à bon compte et désormais il va falloir le traquer et se méfier à nouveau. Il prendra sa revanche dès qu'il pourra et elle ne sera que plus terrible. Ses pensées avaient été effrayantes durant la poursuite et la bagarre mais désormais plus personne ne l'entend, il s'est définitivement désengagé de la meute, abandonnant pour de bon son rôle d'Alpha. Jared, Jacob, Seth et Léah n'ont plus aucun moyen de l'entendre, hormis lorsqu'ils flaireront sa piste, un jour ou l'autre, tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas par ici avant un long moment.

La paix ne pourra revenir dans la paisible Réserve que lorsque Sam aura été retrouvé, mort ou vif.

Et les habitants de La Push l'attendent de pied ferme, prêts à en découdre.


End file.
